Flock Moments
by DREAMA1
Summary: Random oneshots about the flock. Mixed pairings-FAX, Miggy, Niggy and more.
1. Thank you

Fang POV

**Fang POV**

I hugged Max closer to me, sobs racking her body. I looked over at the rest of the flock mourning. Angel and Nudge were clinging to each other, tears pouring down their faces. Iggy sat near the mound of dirt, shoulders hunched. Gazzy was trying to comfort Angel, but to no avail. Jeb just stood there, his eyes red rimmed behind his glasses. I looked over at the freshly made mound that was all that remained of Ari.

Ari had tried to kill us countless times, had nearly succeeded with me, and had split up the flock. He was a horribly disfigured eraser who had had nothing but revenge on his mind. I should've hated him with all my being but strangely enough I didn't. I was grateful to him. He had looked after Max, even though she didn't really need to be looked after. He had been there in Germany when I wasn't. For that I was grateful.

The arrival of rain brought me out of my thoughts. Max looked up at me, her beautiful brown eyes red and sore.

"We should go" she said in a raspy voice. I nodded and signalled to the rest of the flock. They trooped over and we had an awkward group hug. The rain was really pouring now, causing tears to mix with water.

"Lets go to mom's house" Max said, trying to keep the sadness out of her voice. The rest of the flock nodded glumly. I just stood there.

Jeb was going to take the car beck to Dr Martinez's. We were going to fly. Iggy went first, followed by Nudge, Angel and Gazzy. Max hesitated, waiting for me.

"I'll be there in a sec" I told her and she nodded. Leaping into the air, Max unfurled her wings and stroked downwards hard, lifting herself upwards above the treetops. I waited until she was out of sight before crouching beside the grave.

"Thank you" I said quietly. "Thank you for everything. For being there for them-her when I couldn't. I know you did all you could to protect her. For this I am grateful"

I turned and flew away through the rain to where my flock would be waiting.


	2. Scarred for life

_-And they all lived happily ever after._

_The End._

Angel put down the book of fairytales and leaned back onto her patchwork quilt that Dr Martinez had given to her 3 years ago when they had finally settled in to their new, two storey house in the middle of nowhere. Angel was ten now and was finally enjoying life. Max had saved the world 4 years ago and had, more importantly, gotten together with Fang. They were both 18 now and their relationship reminded Angel of the fairytales she had been reading. They both seemed so much happier now that they had each other.

Angel closed her eyes and concentrated, searching for the other flock member's minds in her head. Gazzy was in his room, devising plans for a new bomb. Angel smiled, eyes still closed. Iggy was in the kitchen, cooking lunch, and Nudge was there with him, biting his ear off. Iggy was complaining but Angel knew otherwise. Those two had gotten close over the past few years. Maybe…

She left Nudge and Iggy in peace to look for Max's and Fang's minds. They were both there in Max's room but Angel couldn't read them like she usually could. They were both distracted, thinking incoherent thoughts.

_She is so-_

_I love him-_

_She is fantas-_

Angel was curious now. What could Max and Fang be doing that made it so hard for her to read their minds. Getting off her comfy bed she put away her all time favourite book and her quilt. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen where Iggy was leaning over the stove with nudge sitting on a stool talking enthusiastically.

"-And she was like so 'omg' and I was like-"

"Hey Angel" Iggy interrupted Nudges ravings. "Lunch is ready in 10"

"Ok" Angel projected a smile into Iggy's mind and he grinned.

"I'm going to go find Max and Fang"

"Tell them lunch is nearly ready" Iggy turned his head so that he was facing Angel. How did he do that?

Angel gave them a smile and ambled up the stairs. Max's door was slightly ajar. Angel hesitated. She could hear grunts and groans coming from within. Suddenly she was unsure. What if Itex had come back and had sent flyboys to get them? What if Max and Fang were fighting for their lives? Angel balled up her fists. She would help them! She threw open the door.

Nudge was watching Iggy serve steaming pizza onto plates, her mouth watering, when she heard Angel scream. Iggy dropped the pan as they rushed up the stairs, nearly getting tangled in each other. Angel was sitting on the floor, her arms around herself, eyes wide with shock. She was shivering slightly. Max, dressed hastily in a bathrobe, was trying to console her. Fang stood next her in nothing but a pair of boxers, looking sheepish. Both of them had red faces and messed up hair.

Nudge couldn't help it. She cracked up laughing, clutching her stomach with tears pouring down her face. It was just so funny.

"What happened" asked an annoyed Iggy. He hated being left out of things because he was blind.

"Well" Nudge said between fits of laughter. "I think Angel just got scarred for life."


	3. Too late

Fang POV

**Fang POV**

_Max._ I love her, I truly do. I love everything about her, even her stubbornness which, face it, is pretty damn good. But every time I try to tell her I just choke up. I can't help it. And according to Angel she loves me too. Well, loved me too. Maybe it was my hesitation to tell her that ruined it. Or maybe her heart was already his. Perhaps I will never know.

**1 month earlier **

"Fang"

I quickly shut my laptop and looked up to see Max standing over me smiling. In the moonlight she looked like an angel. I almost smiled. Almost.

"What?" I didn't mean to sound snappy but that's just me. She just looked at me sadly. We used to be so close. Now it seemed that we were drifting apart. I knew it was my fault. I thought that I didn't need anyone. Max just turned around and walked over to where Iggy was sitting in the darkness, his pale hands turning over a blackened piece of metal idly. Max sat down next to him and whispered something to him so quietly that I couldn't even hear her, even with my super-avian hearing. He put his arm around her and hugged her reassuringly. I gritted my teeth and turned over to get a bit of sleep. Tomorrow I would talk to Max and renew our friendship (and perhaps relationship).

Max was starting to depend on Iggy more and more. They spent most of their time together and I was starting to feel a little left out. I was being pushed away and my blind friend was taking my place. He was more outspoken, more mature, and the flock was starting to look up to him as the second in command. It wasn't just that. I had seen the expression on his face when he looked at Max; he was in love with her! I cornered him one night when the rest of the flock, Max included, went to find food. Iggy was staying back to set up camp.

"Iggy?" I walked over to where he was starting a fire. He was so good at working with fire.

"Yeah Fang?" I could see the firelight glinting off his milky eyes.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" He looked puzzled.

I suddenly felt nervous. "Do you like Max? I mean really like her, you know, romantically?"

Iggy froze. I could hear the fear when I said that.

"I don't think it's really any of your business" he said coldly. Very coldly.

"Ig, you can't. You know how I feel about her" I could hear the desperation in my voice.

"Look Fang, you left her. As much as she says she forgives you she hasn't. You left her cut up and now I'm the one fixing her. Yes, I love her. I love her a lot. I always have and I will probably always will."

I turned and stalked away. I already knew enough. I was pretty confident that Max still loved me and tonight I was going to tell her.

The flock sat around the flock, safe and happy. Max and the rest had managed to buy groceries and we were all feeling full and content. I talked less then usual; I was too nervous about the confrontation with Max to contribute much to the conversation.

"Max?" I looked over at her, relaxed and happy.

"Yeah, Fang?"

"Can I talk to you?" I said stiffly. "Alone?"

"Sure" She got up and walked with me until we were just out of site. I turned to face her. She looked so beautiful.

"Max, I love you. I love you more than you can ever comprehend. I always have." I leant my face down and kissed her, putting one hand on her neck. She pulled back almost immediately.

"Fang…" she said, looking back to the clearing with…longing? "I can't. I just can't. I don't love you…anymore."

"You love Iggy, don't you?" I asked her sadly. She looked at me with large, moist eyes. The silence was enough. I turned and walked away, away from her, away from the flock. Rejection washed through me. It was bad enough that she had rejected me, but to discard me for Iggy, my friend and brother, was too much. I unfurled my wings and flew off into the dark night.

That was the last time I ever saw my flock again.


	4. An angel

Daniel coughed weakly, his frail chest shuddering at the effort

Daniel coughed weakly, his frail chest shuddering at the effort. The heart monitor next to his hospital beeped irregularly. He knew that he was dying. He had an incurable disease, a rare type of cancer that the doctors couldn't save him from. In a way he was relieved that he would die soon. In his six years of living he had been through a lot of pain and suffering. He had gone in for rounds after rounds of chemo but it hadn't helped, only made him weaker. Daniel had watched the state of his parents deteriorate. They never smiled, and were always arguing which made Daniel sad. He missed his happy, carefree parents of when he was younger. The doctors had sent them away to get something to eat, but Daniel knew it was because it was too distressing for them. He coughed again. It wouldn't be much longer.

Daniel was about to close his eyes and succumb to his lethargy when he heard shouting and the sound of running footsteps outside his door. He was only mildly interested; the knowledge of knowing you are about to die kinds of rules out everything else. He turned his head slightly to look at the door but it was closed. He brought his hand, connected to an IV, to his face and felt it gingerly. It was thin and bony and Daniel was sure it had a greyish pallor. He had no hair; it had been shaved off before the first round of chemo and had never quite grown back. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. The noises were still outside but he could sleep through that.

The door slammed open, waking Daniel up. He opened his eyes to see a girl of about his age standing in the doorway. She had golden coloured curls springing around her face and large, light blue eyes. Her cheeks were red, as though she had just run a large distance. She was very beautiful. She looked at him vacantly and her eyes suddenly filled with sympathy.

"Daniel" she said in a light, melodious voice. It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

"Yes?" he croaked, sadly aware of the difference between her voice and his.

"I'm so sorry. But it will be over soon. You will never have to go through any of that suffering ever again" she smiled sadly at him.

"How do you know?"

She was suddenly guarded, but she took in his weakened state and her eyes filled with pity.

"Because I read the doctors minds" She walked over so she was only about a foot away from him. He smiled. In any other case he would he have been disturbed about somebody being able to read minds but this mysterious girl made him feel safe and unworried about his future, however long it would be. She gave him hope. She put her hand softly on his, moving closer so that she was right next to the bed. They just sat there in a peaceful silence.

Another girl running into the room broke the calm reverie. She was older, maybe 14 or 15. She too had blonde hair, but hers was straight and sandy coloured. She had brown eyes, instead of blue.

"Angel" she said in relief. The younger girl looked up.

"Is he…?" asked the older girl, sending a glance in Daniels direction.

"Yes" the younger girl, Angel, said simply and sadly. Daniel knew they were talking about him.

"Well honey, I'm sorry but we have to go. As in right now. The police have been alerted." She grabbed Angel's hand and started pulling her towards the door. Angel paused for a second and looked back at him.

"I'm sorry" she said again and turned back towards the door. Daniel watched in amazement as two, beautiful, snowy white wings popped out of the slits in the back of her jacket. She ran out, leaving the door open.

Daniel started gasping. His chest felt like it was on fire. As his last breath left his body and his heart stopped beating, he smiled. He knew that he was safe. That, if there was a heaven, he would go to it. Because he had seen an angel.

**Please Read and review**

**Please please please**


	5. New beginnings

The wine glass smashed on the wall next to Fang's head, making him flinch involuntarily

The wine glass smashed on the wall next to Fang's head, making him flinch involuntarily. He turned to see Max standing there with a livid expression on her face.

"What was that for you bi-" Fang started but she cut in.

"Don't get me started, you stubborn, lying jerk" Max yelled, looking for more ammo.

Fang gave a humourless chuckle. "Me? Stubborn? What about you? You're a control freak who wants everything her way and can't stand it when somebody else has an opinion."

She looked at him, hurt and fury the main emotions on her face. "Get out!"

"Fine by me" Fang spun on his heel and marched out the double doors to the balcony of their reclusive country home. Max and Fang had brought it to have more 'alone' time when they had become a couple.

Spreading out his dark wings, Fang leapt of the balcony and swooped towards the large mass of trees swaying gently in the night breeze. He sat down of a higher branch of one of the closer trees to the house and waited until his simmering anger subsided. It wasn't the first time they had had an argument like this and it always ended the same; with Max telling to leave and him flying off to this little forest.

Fang closed his eyes and leant his head against the aged tree, thinking deeply. It hadn't always been like this. They had gotten together two years ago when they were both eighteen and at first it had been, well, blissful. They had bought a house far, far away from civilisation and had lived together like a proper couple. Fang had even considered proposing once or twice. About a year ago was when the trouble started. They were both extremely stubborn people and had had massive screaming matches over the most stupid things, like whose turn it was to take out the garbage or who was going to go buy food. Fang looked up at the dark, night sky, wondering when it would be safe to go back. Maybe in a couple of hours if he was lucky.

One mental image remained in Fang's mind. It was of Max's face when he had said that stuff. Under the anger there had been hurt and sadness and Fang realised he had hurt her badly. Very badly. It had been a long time since he had seen Max smile, let alone that special smile that she had reserved for him. The one that seemed to light up the area. The one that made everything seem okay. The one that Fang was now missing terribly. He would do anything to see it again, anything to hear her say that she loved him again. Leaping off the branch, Fang flew slowly back to the balcony, mentally revising what he was going to say. Opening the doors quietly, he tip-toed into the kitchen. No Max. He checked the lounge room, dining room, and bathroom. Still no Max. Finally he opened the door to their bedroom.

Max was lying on their double bed, sleeping. She had a scrunched up tissue held loosely in her hand and a box of them on the bedside table. Fang walked over to her and smiled tenderly. When Max was asleep, there was no sign of the anger and bitterness of before. She looked so calm and peaceful. She was beautiful. He was suddenly reminded of how much he loved her. Rolling over, Max started mumbling something so quietly that Fang couldn't hear it from where he stood. Bending over her, he put his ear close to her lips.

"Fang…" she mumbled, "I love you"

Fang didn't know if she was talking to him or if she was sleep talking. Either way it didn't matter. Gathering her in his arms, Fang grabbed their thick, feathery doona and carried Max bridal style out to the balcony. Max woke, eyes wild.

"What happened? Did someone get hurt?"

"No" Fang reassured her, "I just wanted to watch the sunrise with you"

"Oh" Max said, resting her head on Fang's chest, "That's okay then"

Holding max and the blanket with one hand, Fang pulled over a deckchair so that it was facing the night sky that was already turning pink at the horizon. He sat down and pulled Max into his lap where he wrapped the doona around them both. They sat there in companionable silence.

Fang felt it was time to break the silence. Looking down at Max he whispered quietly.

Max, you know I love you, don't you? That I always have and always will?"

Max looked at him and smiled that beautiful, heart warming smile of hers. "I know"

Fang bent his head and kissed her sweetly and tenderly on the lips. Then they sat and watched the pink and gold streaks across the sky mark the new beginning of a day and the new beginning of their life.

**Cmon please review**

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease**


	6. New beginnings alternative ending

**Here is a different ending I thought of for the last chapter. The part that is the same as the last chapter is in italics, the new bit is in the normal writing kk.**

_The wine glass smashed on the wall next to Fang's head, making him flinch involuntarily. He turned to see Max standing there with a livid expression on her face._

"_What was that for you bi-" Fang started but she cut in._

"_Don't get me started, you stubborn, lying jerk" Max yelled, looking for more ammo._

_Fang gave a humourless chuckle. "Me? Stubborn? What about you? You're a control freak who wants everything her way and can't stand it when somebody else has an opinion."_

_She looked at him, hurt and fury the main emotions on her face. "Get out!"_

"_Fine by me" Fang spun on his heel and marched out the double doors to the balcony of their reclusive country home. Max and Fang had brought it to have more 'alone' time when they had become a couple._

_Spreading out his dark wings, Fang leapt of the balcony and swooped towards the large mass of trees swaying gently in the night breeze. He sat down on a higher branch of one of the closer trees to the house and waited until his simmering anger subsided. It wasn't the first time they had had an argument like this and it always ended the same; with Max telling to leave and him flying off to this little forest. _

_Fang closed his eyes and leant his head against the aged tree, thinking deeply. It hadn't always been like this. They had gotten together two years ago when they were both eighteen and at first it had been, well, blissful. They had bought a house far, far away from civilisation and had lived together like a proper couple. Fang had even considered proposing once or twice. About a year ago was when the trouble started. They were both extremely stubborn people and had had massive screaming matches over the most stupid things, like whose turn it was to take out the garbage or who was going to go buy food. Fang looked up at the dark, night sky, wondering when it would be safe to go back. Maybe in a couple of hours if he was lucky. _

_One mental image remained in Fang's mind. It was of Max's face when he had said that stuff. Under the anger there had been hurt and sadness and Fang realised he had hurt her badly. Very badly. It had been a long time since he had seen Max smile, let alone that special smile that she had reserved for him. The one that seemed to light up the area. The one that made everything seem okay. The one that Fang was now missing terribly. He would do anything to see it again, anything to hear her say that she loved him again. Leaping off the branch, Fang flew slowly back to the balcony, mentally revising what he was going to say. Opening the doors quietly, he tip-toed into the kitchen. No Max. He checked the lounge room, dining room, and bathroom. Still no Max. Finally he opened the door to their bedroom._

_Max was lying on their double bed, sleeping. She had a scrunched up tissue held loosely in her hand and a box of them on the bedside table. Fang walked over to her and smiled tenderly. When Max was asleep, there was no sign of the anger and bitterness of before. She looked so calm and peaceful. She was beautiful. He was suddenly reminded of how much he loved her._

And it was because of this that he had to leave her. He couldn't cause her that pain again or make her cry. He wanted her to be happy…someday. And if that meant that he couldn't be with her, then so be it. Fang crept out of the softly lit room and went back to the kitchen where he proceeded to find the backpack he had used when they were younger, just fourteen years old and full of love and promise. He filled it with the necessities; food, water, a picture of the flock, smiling and happy, and a picture of the two of them, laughing at some long forgotten joke. It looked like it belonged to a different time, a happier time. Wiping away the tears that threatened to spill over, Fang zipped up the old backpack and went back to the bedroom to say his final goodbyes.

Max was still lying there, sleeping peacefully. Fang leant down and kissed her softly on the cheek. She smiled a half smile and turned over. Fang felt like he was about to cry. He couldn't leave without telling her why! And if he couldn't tell in person, well then he would have to write her a note. Searching around in the drawer until he found a small notepad and the stub of a pencil, Fang sat down and started to write.

_Max,_

_I love you more than anything and this is why I have to leave you. I couldn't bear to make you cry again. You can do better than me. You can find someone who will make you smile. Look after the flock and yourself and remember, it was never your fault. I blame myself entirely._

_Lots of love (forever)_

_Fang_

With silent tears pouring down his face, Fang folded over the piece of paper and placed it lightly next to Max's sleeping form. Leaving the room, Fang picked up his bag and left through the open balcony doors, not forgetting to shut it.

He flew off, leaving behind the love of his life, looking for a new beginning for himself and Max.

* * *

**Which ending do you think was better?**

**Please R&R**


	7. Unconscious Love

The sun shone merrily over us as we flew over the green countryside

The sun shone merrily over us as we flew over the green countryside. The mood was infectious; we were all laughing, even Fang. It was one of those days where we were just glad to be alive and together. We were swooping, loop the looping, ducking and diving. The wind was in my hair, the sun on my back, and the people I loved by my side. My life had never been better (not that that's saying much; you know, with the school and the erasers and the running for our lives, but you get the point)

We had decided to go see Mum and Ella again in Arizona. I still get that funny feeling in my stomach when I say _Mum._ She's my biological mother and she's freaking awesome! I looked over at Fang and grinned. He gave me a heart warming smile that made my day. We were going to have to work out the awkwardness between us but for now it was back to normal. Well, as normal as it will ever be.

We had been leisurely flying for a couple of hours when Gazzy and Nudge started up a dive bombing contest. The aim of the game is to see who can drop the fastest. We fell for about a hundred feet before pulling up steeply. I usually won (with my super speed and all) so I decided to sit this one out. Fang also refused the invitation so we flew behind the others watching.

**Fang POV**

I flew next to Max, watching the others plummet towards the ground, laughing as they did so. I snuck a look over at Max; she looked happy and relaxed, more than I had ever seen her. I decided that now was the time I was to tell her how I felt.

"Uh Max?" I said, self consciously clearing my throat. God, I was so nervous.

"Yeah Fang?" she looked at me, waiting for the rest.

"Well…I just wanted to say that…um, well, I think I might, no I know I do, I'm trying to say that, well I lo-"

Max held up a hand, cutting me off.

"Wait a sec" she said, eyes on the dropping Gazzy, several feet below us. "I'll be right back" She dive-bombed down, leaving me there dejected and slightly forlorn.

**Max POV**

I cruised alongside Fang, watching the others, thinking random thoughts, when Fang interrupted.

"Uh Max?" He sounded nervous. He cleared his throat.

"Yeah Fang?" I asked patiently, waiting for the rest.

"Well…" he stammered. I had never heard him fumble so much for words.

"I just wanted to say that…um, well, I think I might, no I know I do, I'm trying to say that, well I lo-"

I held up a hand to silence him, my eyes on the area where Gazzy was free falling. I swear I saw a flash of silver. There it was again, coming out from between the clouds. It was a hang glider!

"Wait a sec" I told fang hurriedly. "I'll be right back"

The thing about hang gliders is that they are practically soundless. Gazzy had his eyes blissfully closed and hadn't seen it yet. There was going to be a full on collision unless I did something about it. I angled myself to intercept Gazzy and poured on the super speed. I wasn't going to make it! There were only a few metres left before he hit it. I changed my position so that I was in a dive position, arms held out in front, legs straight out behind me. There wasn't enough time for both me and Gazzy to get away uninjured, so, with my super-avian strength I barrelled into him, knocking him out of the way. I felt a searing pain in my right lower back before I slid into unconsciousness.

**Fang POV**

I dove after the plummeting Max, fear giving me speed. I caught her bridal style and almost dropped her. God, she was heavy. I quickly checked her over for injuries. The sharp, streamlined nose of the glider had stabbed her pretty bad in the lower back and dark blood was pouring out quite heavily. She also seemed to have bruises on her face and arms and her ribs seemed out of alignment, maybe broken. The hang glider that she had collided with was soundly built, with a lot of aluminium piping and sharp points. Nudge flew up to me, her tanned face alight with shock and fear.

"Fang, what are going to do?"

I looked down at Max, her face already starting to darken with bruises. "We'll go to Max's mum's place" I said with authority, "She's a vet, she will know what to do"

The rest of the flock nodded and Iggy came over to help carry Max. We flew as quickly as we could to the small house in Arizona. I felt panic; what if Max didn't make it? She had to. I started praying, even though I wasn't even sure there was really a god out there.  
God if you out there please don't let Max die. We need her so much. I need her so much.

Finally, Dr Martinez's house came into view. We descended as swiftly as we could without jolting the badly injured Max. Nudge and Angel sprinted across the scraggly lawn and starting pounding on the back door. Iggy and I followed at a slower pace. Gazzy was behind us, head bowed. He probably felt guilty. I knew I should reassure him, but the thing is I kind of blamed him. This wouldn't have happened to Max if they hadn't have had that stupid contest. The door opened and Ella peered out; her first reaction was joy at seeing the flock, followed by horror when she saw Max's bloodied form.

"What-?"

I pushed past her roughly, ignoring her question. The rest of the flock follow silently. Ella turned back to the corridor.

"Mum!" she yelled loudly. "Max is back and she's hurt!"

Dr Martinez rushed into the cramped hallway. Her eyes widened considerably and her mouth made a little 'o' when she saw Max. I held her out so the doctor could see the full extent of the injuries. Dr Martinez swallowed visibly.

"Take her to the basement" She said in a suprisingly even voice. "I'll see what I can do"

Dr Martinez's basement is, well, weirdly awesome. She has converted it into a mini hospital that caters for our needs. It even had a hospital bed and surgery table. When I asked her about it she said it was for 'just in case'. It was obvious that the medical field was her domain. Calmly and quickly she got the tools that she needed. She then turned to me.

"Where do you want Max?" I asked her. She hesitated and bit her lip.

"The bed. And Fang, I think you should leave. It might be hard for you to…watch her. You know, with your past and all"

I nodded, unwilling to leave Max alone. But if Max trusted her then so would I. I went back up the stairs to where the rest of the flock (and Ella) were waiting anxiously. They converged on me, asking concerned questions about Max's health and well being. I held up my hands, stopping the relentless flow of questions. They moved back and I walked over and sat in the sagging lounge chair, leaning back into it and closing my eyes. When I reopened them, I saw the others had sat around me silently, waiting.

"Is Max gonna be okay?" Nudge looked at me hopefully.

"I-I don't know" I answered truthfully.

"What happened?" Ella jumped in before Nudge could ask another question.

"She got hit by a hang glider"

"A hang glider?" She raised an eyebrow sceptically. "I was thinking she was in a fi-"

"Hang gliders are dangerous for us," I interrupted her. "Because they are practically silent. They have all those sharp parts for aero dynamic or whatever, and at the speed they're going, collision can be fatal."

She nodded soundlessly and leant back. "I see."

"It was my fault. If she hadn't tried to save me…" Gazzy trailed off miserably, tears welling up in his eyes. I then did something I thought I would never do. I comforted him.

"Gazzy, it wasn't your fault. Max knew what she was doing. She will be alright, I know it" I leant over and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. He gave me a small, wavering smile back.

Suddenly the basement door creaked open and Dr Martinez walked out, her hands covered in blood, but smiling wearily. "She's going to be alright. She's sleeping now. You guys can go see her if you want."

The words were barely out of her mouth before we had rushed past her and down the basement stairs. Max was tucked into the hospital, sleeping peacefully. Her pale face contrasted with the already fading bruises. We surrounded her, Angel sitting on the foot of the bed. I took her limp hand and sighed. She would've never let me do this if she was awake. We stood there, watching and waiting.

It was 11 PM and I was the only one still there, waiting for Max to wake. Dr Martinez had sent the younger kids to bed, and Iggy and Ella had gone up to get something to eat. I looked and Max's calm, beautiful face and smiled tenderly. I decided that I would tell her now, even if she wasn't awake to hear it.

"Max" I whispered, tightening my grip on her hand. "There's something I need to tell you. Something I've needed to tell you for a long, long time. I…I love you Maximum. Always have, always will. You are so beautiful, so strong, and so fierce. You are a mother to the flock, the only mother they have ever had. I trust you with my life."

I could hear Ella and Iggy coming back down the stairs, chattering about something or other. I leant down and whispered in Max's ear.

"Next time I hope I can say it when you're conscious."

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	8. A Best friend

**This is the first story I've written in a while, sorry for anyone who was waiting.**

**I've just had alot of exams and revision and stuff.**

A Best Friend

**A Best Friend**

_By Max_

A best friend is someone who you can trust, no matter what.

A best friend is someone who you know will back up any decision you make, no matter how stupid they are.

A best friend is someone who you can break down in front of and tell them things that you wouldn't tell the rest of the flock.

A best friend is someone who you know will have your back when you are fighting a bunch of erasers/flyboys/whatever else those sick bastards will throw at us.

A best friend will look after the flock when you just need some 'alone' time.

A best friend will catch you when you are falling (sometimes literally)

A best friend is someone who you have those moments of silent communication with.

A best friend is some who can read your mind (although not literally, like Angel can)

A best friend will always be your second in command.

A best friend is some who confuses the hell out of you by kissing you twice, then flirts with some 21 year old blonde scientist whom we just met (not to mention the red haired wonder)

A best friend is someone you can't live without.

**A Best Friend**

_By Fang_

A best friend is someone who you can trust with your life.

A best friend is someone who looks after the flock, who are the most important people in your life.

A best friend is someone who will act all tough in front of the others, but then break down and show her softer side when you're alone together.

A best friend is someone who will always have your back, as you will always have theirs.

A best friend always knows what you're feeling (even when you hide it behind a mask of apathy)

A best friend is someone you can tell those things you hide from the rest of the flock, not because you don't trust them but because they aren't her.

A best friend is someone who you have that wordless communication with, where you are practically reading the others mind.

A best friend is someone who you would follow to the end of the earth.

A best friend is someone whose decisions you always follow, no matter how stupid, simply because they are the leader.

A best friend is someone you've known your whole life and trusted them for that whole duration.

A best friend is someone who (under the influence of valium) tells you that they love you, awakening new, mystifying feelings.

A best friend is someone who confuses the hell out of you by kissing you when she thought you were dying then blowing you off every chance she can (not to mention kissing Sam, the possible traitor)

A best friend is someone you can't live without.

**Please read and review!!**

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease**


	9. Not Just A Kid

I sat in front of the computer, my sensitive fingers unerringly finding the right keys. In the background Nudge was babbling, but I effectively blocked her out. I was searching for suitable instructions for a new bomb that Gazzy and I were planning to build. There was a sudden silence and I realised that Nudge must of asked me something.

"So…what do you think, Iggy?" she asked me hopefully. I turned and looked at her blankly, not hard for a blind guy. She just sighed. "You didn't hear a word I just said, did you?"

"Well…" I grinned. She laughed and I joined in. She hasn't had much to laugh about in her fifteen years.

"I asked if you wanted to go to the movies sometime. There's this new film I wanted to see" There was something in her voice that made it sound more than a casual invitation between friends.

"You mean, like, with the flock?" I frowned. This was going into uncomfortable territory.

"No" Nudge hesitated. "I meant just you and me. Like a date"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Look Nudge…" I started but she interrupted.

"Why not? Fang and Max have each other and Ella has that guy she likes and Total has Akila and-"

"Nudge" I said sternly, stopping her rant. "You're forgetting something vital here. I'm three years older than you. You're just a kid." A long, uncomfortable silence followed. "Nudge?" I suddenly felt bad for tearing her down.

"You're right, Iggy" She said resignedly. "I am just a kid. I'm an idiot for thinking we ever had a chance together." She walked off, leaving me there with my troubling emotions.

Weeks passed and we found ourselves back at the Martinez's house. Things had changed between Nudge and I. Things were awkward we no longer spent time alone together as we had before. Max's mum took us in and we spent many days with her, and Ella and her friends. One day, as I was walking down the hallway to my assigned room, I heard Nudge and Max talking behind a closed door. Due to my enhanced hearing I could hear perfectly and I paused to eavesdrop.

"-and he's so cute and sweet and I really like him." Nudge gushed.

"What's his name?" Max chuckled.

"Sean. He's one of Ella's friends. Ella said that maybe we could go on a double date tonight and we…" the rest of her words were lost as I stormed away. Conflicting emotions rolled inside me, the main one rage. Sean?! I knew him from the frequent times we had spent with Ella's friends. He had seemed like a nice guy but now I hated him. How dare he take out Nudge! He wasn't good enough to kiss her feet, let alone her lips. Her soft, sweet, beautiful lips. I suddenly realised with a jolt that it wasn't rage that I felt. It was jealousy. I was jealous that Sean got to take her out. I was jealous that Sean got to hold her and kiss her. And I was especially jealous that Sean may get to have her heart. That wasn't going to happen! I was adamant about it.

That night, I prowled the lounge room, waiting for Nudge to come down. She and Ella were getting ready for their 'double date'. I could hear Nudge's footsteps and I sat down on a lounge chair, feigning indifference. I could feel the happiness brimming out of her and it made my heart ache.

"Hey Iggy" she said excitedly. I patted the chair next to me and she sat, practically bouncing on the spot. I faked a smile.

"So, ready for your big date?" I nudged her softly with my arm.

"Oh, yes" she gushed. "I can't wait. It's going to be so much fun! We get along so well, and of course Ella will be there with her boyfriend so-"

"Nudge" I whispered tenderly, placing my finger lightly on her lips. I could feel her warm breath on my hand.

"Iggy?" she whispered back. She was confused but didn't pull away from the contact. I leant in closer…closer…a loud knock on the door brought me back to my senses.

"Oh My God, it must be them!" Nudge squealed, jumping up. Similar squeals told me that Ella was having the same reaction. I opened the door and scowled at where I thought the suitors would be.

"Hi. We've come to pick up Ella and Monique…" The voice faltered off as they realised I was glaring at them.

"Hi Sean" Nudge said shyly from behind me. I stood to the side so she and Ella could get past me.

"Hey Monique" One of the boys said. Next to them I could hear Ella and her boyfriend greeting each other very flamboyantly.

"Do you wanna go?" Ella asked when she finally came up for air. I waved good bye and slammed the door shut. Now I had to wait for them to come back. I sat back onto the couch, putting on my ipod. I closed my eyes and tried to forget about Nudge and Sean. Yeah right. Suddenly the earphones were ripped quiet painfully out of my ears.

"Ouch" I sat up, rubbing my ears. "What was that for?"

"You're an idiot." Max said matter-of-factly.

"What kind of reason is that? I muttered under my breath. She ignored me.

"You've acted like a jerk to Nudge for the past few weeks. Do you think she hasn't noticed? She really likes you and this is how you treat her?"

"No" I said sadly. "It's liked, not likes. She doesn't have feeling for me anymore. Not since…" I faltered. Max gave a low, harsh laugh.

"If you think that's true, then you're more of an idiot that I thought."

I grabbed Max's arms. "What do you mean?"

Max pulled out of my grip and patted my head. "You will have to ask her that"

I sat in my room in nervous wait. Downstairs, I heard the front door open and the sound of voices saying goodbye. Nudge and Ella walked down the hall way, chatting about the date. I waited for a minute, and then followed. Pausing in front of Nudge's room, I knocked lightly.

"Come in" Nudge called. I opened the door to hear Nudge getting ready to go to bed. Music was playing softly in the background. "Oh, hey Iggy. What's up?" I went and sat on her bed and Nudge sat down next to me.

"Not much" I told her. "Just checking to see how your date went"

"It was good" she hesitated. "Sean's a really sweet guy."

"That's…good" My remark was met by a long, awkward silence.

"Well, if that's all you wanted to ask…" Nudge hinted heavily. I got up, bade her goodnight and went to leave.

"Nudge?" I paused at the doorway.

"Mhmm?" She sounded like I'd pulled her from deep thoughts. Hopefully, it wasn't about Sean.

"I was wrong"

"About what?" Now she sounded curious. My heart thumping, I turned to face her.

"You're not just a kid. You're a beautiful, strong woman and Sean doesn't deserve you. I love you and I think I always have. I just wish I'd seen it sooner." There was a stunned silence and I started to leave again.

Suddenly I felt arms around my neck.

"I knew it" Nudge whispered. "Well, Max did. She said you've been a jerk because you were confused about you feelings for me."

"Yeah, well, Max is a smart girl" Nudge laughed and as she went to reply, I kissed her. And for a second, I felt grateful to Sean. If he had never asked Nudge out, I probably would never realised that the best thing in my life was right there in front of me.


	10. Last Chance

The cell was tiny, so small that I couldn't probably fit in it when I morphed into an eraser. Not that I could; the scientists had made sure of that. The drug they had given me had rendered me powerless. Even so, I still had guards, two erasers that I had once known and liked. Now I felt nothing but disgust for them, and if the way they were glaring at me meant anything, the feeling was mutual.

"Having fun, pup?" one of them sneered.

"You deserved it" The other added, banging his meaty paw against the bar. "You let them get away"

I ignored this, instead looking down at my clenched hands. He was right though. I _had _let them get away. The flock, I mean. It's a decision I should regret, but I can't, even though it will probably cause my execution.

A small group people walked down the hallway and my eraser guards stood to attention. I stood up, wrapping my weak, human hands around the metal bars. I recognised the people striding towards me. Jeb, Anne, the Director and, my heart clenched, Max 2. They had varying expressions of their faces. The Director had disgust mingled with hatred, Anne had a sick kind of malicious glee, Max 2 appeared bored and Jeb looked disappointed. He took out a key card and unlocked the prison door. Almost immediately I was flanked by the two eraser guards and my hands put into cuffs. They dragged me along until we reached a door. It was white and unassuming, but the fear of what was behind it made me struggle and curse. This time it was Anne who opened the door and I was shoved in first.

If you were expecting a torture chamber or something along those lines, you were definitely wrong. It looked like a conference room, complete with a large table and matching chairs. I was forced into a chair and one of my guards kept a paw on my shoulder, his claws digging in painfully. The others sat and the Director glared at me.

"You let 6 avian recombinant experiments to escape, even though you had contact with all of them. Our reports say that you even had special contact of the leader, who was in a vulnerable position at the time. Is this correct?" She raised an eyebrow at me. I just shrugged, keeping my eyes on the panelled table.

She sighed. "In case you haven't noticed, _pup_, your life is at stake here. If I was you, I wouldn't be so tight-lipped."

I stayed silent and Max 2 smirked. The Director turned to her. "Don't think I haven't forgotten about you, clone. You failed as well." Max 2 scowled at her and if it wasn't for the black eraser clothing she was wearing, I would've thought she was the original. Jeb decided to intervene. "If you can give us some information about the whereabouts of the flock, we won't punish you so harshly for your failure."

"Not if I have something to say about it" Anne muttered under her breath. Jeb shot her a look.

"So, you want me to betray the flock to you and stand by while you murder six innocent children?" I asked in mock politeness. This discussion was beginning to irritate me and I wanted to leave.

"They aren't children" The Director said through clenched teeth. "They're experiments, disasters, _freaks!_"

"Look" Jeb said soothingly. "If you can give us information about these…experiments, not only will we let you live, but you can also head the hunt!" They all looked at me expectantly, as if waiting for me to thank them. As if.

"Are you out of your minds?" I asked incredulously. "I couldn't kill them the first time and you think I want to kill them now? They're _human beings! _They still have hopes and dreams like the rest of us. They love and trust each other, which is amazing considering what you've put them through. Max cares for them like a real mum, even though she has never experienced a mother's love. She is incredibly strong and brave and caring. They all are."

"Our reports told us about your pathetic, little crush on Max" The Director sneered. "Of course the feeling is unrequited"

I blushed and looked down. I wouldn't even bother denying it.

"So you're refusing our terms" Anne said. "You know you'll die for this."

I laughed bitterly. "Fuck you, Anne. Fuck you all"

Jeb just shook his head sadly. "I'll go get the euthanasia"

"No need" Anne said, patting the holster on her waist. "I'll do the honours myself"

"Fine" The Director said briskly. "Just get it done quickly"

My guards made me stand, away from the others. Anne stood next to me, her gun raised to my head.

"Any last words?" She sneered.

"None for you" My heart was hammering against my chest and my palms were sweaty. I wondered, briefly, if it would hurt.

"Goodbye Sam" Anne said, before there was a flash of light and my world went black.


End file.
